


Thus, With a Kiss, I Die

by Bensoloscalligraphyset



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Force Ghost(s), Iambic Pentameter, Redeemed Ben Solo, Self-Indulgent, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensoloscalligraphyset/pseuds/Bensoloscalligraphyset
Summary: For never was a story of more woe than this of Rey, and her Ben Solo.What if the final reylo scene in Rise of Skywalker was in a Shakespearean play? Also, what if... either of the two main characters had like... lines as their soulmate died? That would be cool.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Thus, With a Kiss, I Die

[Exogol, darkness, **BEN** is scaling a steep wall]

BEN 

This chasm's short, the journey is easy.   
Arms and legs, carry me upwards! Steady.  
My love awaits me, and so I must climb.  
I sense her light, which flashed so blindingly   
Just moments ago, is dimming, fading.   
That gentle light, the light that saved me, the  
Light that reached across the stars, offering  
Acceptance and love, a reckless embrace-  
The light is nearly gone--

**[BEN'S** hand reaches the top of the chasm, he clumsily pulls his body from the hole torn into the ground and limps towards **REY'S** lifeless body]

Rey! There she lies-  
My legs fail me- Does she yet breathe? She  
Lies so still. 

[BEN gathers REY to himself, and embraces her tightly]

Her heart no longer beats. Her  
Skin is still warm. Could she yet live? Or must  
all who dare to love one as wretched as   
the fallen heir of Alderaan and the   
Jedi die? Is the universe to go  
On without her shining light? How could a  
Single star rise without her smile to greet  
It when she wakes? Without her shimm'ring light?

[ **BEN** places his hand on **REY'S** stomach, his breathing slows]

No, she must smile again. She must breathe,   
she must laugh, she must live. Without Rey,   
No seasons will change. No plants will grow, flow'r,   
and bear fruit. No world will see spring again.   
Live, Rey, live! Live for me, and do ev'rything  
I dreamed we would do together. Fly  
to the edges of the galaxy. Dance  
Thru the stars and sing their starsong. Live on,  
Rey! You must live on! I will give you ev'ry  
dark, and wretched, sullied breath left in me.   
I will breathe them out, and you will make them   
Pure as they enter your lips. Ah- those lips-

[ **REY** takes a breath, and looks up at **BEN** ]

**REY**

Ben?

**BEN**

Here I am, my light, my love. My Rey.

[ **BEN** and **REY** pause, and then kiss]

**REY**

I dreamt of you every cold night, whene’r  
I was alone on your father’s quiet ship.  
Thinking, “Ben should be here, here next to me.”  
Now you are here, holding me. Is this a dream? 

**BEN**

This is no dream, for if it were I would   
Live on with you fore'r. But my breath is   
Leaving quickly, my vision dims, flickers--

**REY**

No, Ben! You cannot leave me here alone!

**BEN**

It is too late, I can sense my last breath--

**REY**

NO!

**BEN**

My Rey please listen, for I will soon  
Die. Take my breath, my life and words with you. 

[ **REY** nods. They continue to embrace]

**BEN**

When we first came face to face, you saw through  
My mask. You knew who I was, you saw my  
Light.  Now, see me just as you did from the  
Beginning, and I no longer hide. This  
Man you see before you, this man you knew  
Was inside of me, waiting to awaken,  
He is alive. For one beautiful breath,   
I am truly alive. Now you must take  
This life that I give you and use it to  
Be what we never had when we were young.  
Be there for those that feel alone, Be there  
For the bruised and forgotten children. Be   
There for the beaten who have no more tears left,  
Who think that no-one will come. Prove them wrong.  
You did it for me, you can do it ‘gain   
And ‘gain ‘til “Rey” means “hope” to the hopeless  
And “love” to the discarded.

[ **BEN** smiles, and dies. **REY** gasps and holds his body close]

**REY**

NO, Ben, No!  
You can't leave! I have been alone, always  
Alone. On Jakku, alone- In the Force,   
and in the stars alone. Ben, your light was  
Bright. Without you, there is nothing good, there  
Is no hope. There is no light, not for me.  
A victory is won, one so hollow  
And heartless it feels a loss. My Ben. My  
Love, the one I dreamed of and waited for.  
How wasted and lost was your life, how brightly  
You shone in the dark. How can I live now?  
What can I do now? The galaxy is  
Dim and dusty and empty without you.

[ **REY** cries]

But it is not empty, it is full. Though  
We have won, it is teeming with pain and fear.  
Full of those who cannot see their value,  
Those who are blind to their worth and destiny.  
I will do it, Ben. For you, Ben, I will  
Embrace every lost and lonely child, tell  
Them that they are loved. Tell them everything  
I wish I could tell you, that you could tell  
Me. Tell them that they’re wonderful and full  
Of potential and unbound from limits.  
Oh my Ben. Will you be with me? 

[ **REY** is silent, her eyes closing, and a smile slowly warms her face. She hears **BEN’s** voice from the beyond]

**BEN**

I will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to orpheus_under_starlight for the Beta ♥
> 
> I hope this fix-it leaves you with a little more love and hope in your heart than the Rise of Skywalker did! It was pretty therapeutic to write.


End file.
